Tea Party
by Aquen
Summary: He hadn't wanted to go, and he definitely didn't want to see Alice, but since he was there...


_Well... this isn't all that much but I really wanted to do a story with Vincent and this is what came to mind. _

_**Spoilers: Chapter 38 or 39... or maybe both... not quite sure...**_

_This story takes place when Vincent and Gilbert are still serving under Jack, so at this point in time Vincent is a bit more... innocent..._

_**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pandora Hearts**_

* * *

Small hands strained upward clawing at the air desperately. The silver platter was just above Vincent's reach, sitting perched on the edge of the wooden table, only there because it was ornate but in no way easy to reach for the small boy. He was sure if he could just manage to grab the curved edge he would be able to get the tray from the table.

He strained, standing on the tips of his feet, trying to get the tray down. Why did the table have to be so high?

He grunted and hopped up a bit, managing to curl the tips of his fingers around the edge.

"Ah!" He gave a short exclamation of happiness before he landed back on the ground, the edge of the tray he had caught tipping toward him.

The tray's contents were thrown into the air, Vincent's eyes widened in horror as the delicate china tea pot, tea cups and plates and the freshly baked cookies tumbled through the air.

He ducked his head curling into a ball as the delicate china fell around him. The sound of glass breaking filled the air as the expensive dishware broke on hard wooden floor.

Vincent slowly raised his head when the noise stopped, looking around at the shattered glass that had once been one of Jack's favorite china sets.

Tears welled up in his mismatched eyes.

The door at the end of the hall slammed open. "Vincent!"

Vincent turned toward the sound of his brother's voice. "Brother!" He breathed his bottom lip quivering.

Gilbert's eyes widened at the shattered glass surrounding Vincent, his hold on the doors handle clenching. "What did you do?" He gasped angrily running forward and dropping to his knees before the glass. "The tea set…"

"I… I wanted to help…" Vincent mumbled gaze dropping to his hands, not wanting to see the disappointment in his brother's eyes.

"This was master's favorite." Gilbert said hollowly gingerly picking up a piece of the glass and holding it gently in his hand.

"I-I'm sorry." Vincent slumped down amidst the shattered glass biting the inside of his lip, trying not to cry.

"We have to clean this up." Gilbert reached forward picking up a few pieces of the large glass. "How are we going to explain this to master?"

"Explain what to me?" Gilbert and Vincent turned around toward the voice. Their master stood in the open door way, looking down at them curiously.

"M-master!" Gilbert cried his hands tightening around the glass he held.

"What happened?" Jack asked walked toward them.

"Uh…V-Vincent accidently uh…" Gilbert glanced back and forth between Jack and Vincent desperately searching for the right words. "Ow!" He cried out suddenly dropping the glass he had held. The jagged edges had cut into his palms, small blossoms of blood pooling at the cuts.

"Gilbert!" Jack rushed forward kneeling beside his young servant.

"Brother!" Vincent leaned forward, careful to avoid the glass, reaching out to his brother. Gilbert clenched his hands, his small frame shivering slightly. Tears welled in his eyes.

Vincent froze, stopping, is arm outstretched toward his brother. Tears welled up in Gilberts eyes.

"We're sorry! Vincent didn't mean to break it… we were just trying to help." Gilbert cried out in a rush hunching his shoulders as he prepared for the worst.

Vincent's eyes widened at his brothers despair. This hadn't been what he wanted. He dropped his arm back to his side, watching his brother numbly.

Jack was silent for a moment, and then sighed. Reaching out he patted Gilbert on the head.

"It's all right Gilbert." He chuckled smiling brightly down at the boy. Gilbert slowly looked up gazing in awe at Jack. "It's just a tea set, there's nothing to worry about."

"But…" Gilbert began but Jack turned away from him and smiled at Vincent.

"I'm sure it was just an accident."

Vincent gave two nods, not meeting Jack's gaze but staring at the ground and the shattered glass. Jack ruffled the boys' hair then clasped the two on the shoulders.

"All right! No more moping about! I'll get a servant to come and clean up this mess…"

"We can clean it!" Gilbert interjected quickly.

"No." Jack said firmly, allowing no room for objections. "We'll get another servant to do it and Vincent," Vincent slowly looked up; Jack was smiling warmly at him. "Why don't you go get cleaned up, you have some tea stains on your outer coat."

Vincent blushed looking down at his coat, trying to find the stains Jack was talking about.

"Then I'll go get a servant!" Gilbert suddenly said, Jack laughed and nodded.

"Fine, fine, can you go get Miss Loral?"

Gilbert sprung up. "Yes Master!" He turned around and ran toward the door.

"Oh, and Gilbert." Gilbert paused at the door. "Get your hands bandaged."

"Yes Master."

Jack watched as Gilbert left than turned to Vincent. "Why don't we leave so Miss Loral can do her work?" He suggested.

He held out a hand to Vincent. Vincent looked up at him master's warm smiling face, reaching out and grasping his hand. Jack helped Vincent stand up and avoid walking on any of the broken glass.

"How about we-" Jack started to say before being interrupted by a large bang. Vincent swung around toward the loud noise, seeing Miss Loral dragging Gilbert in by the ear.

"Brother!" Vincent gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Loral demanded stopping before Jack her usual frown seeming deeper than usual. "Gilbert was going on about some tea set being broken?"

"Yes Miss Loral," Jack said kindly. "A tea set was accidently broken."

"Which one?" Miss Loral demanded. Vincent panicked, knowing the older servant would go berserk knowing which tea set was broken, and his poor brother was right now in her clutches wincing in pain as her sharp fingernails dug into his ear.

"L-let Gilbert go!" Vincent called out shakily gripping Jack's hand tighter. Miss Loral turned a sharp glare on him.

"It's all right." Jack murmured to Vincent drawing him up against him and giving him a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

"Hmpf." Miss Loral sniffed turning her attention back to Jack. "Now, which set was broken?"

"It is over there." Jack cocked his head toward were the broken tea set lay.

Miss Loral glanced over, as her eyes roamed over the shattered glass the blood drained from her face. "Did you do this?" She rasped at Gilbert.

"Ow! Ow!" Gilbert cried as her fingers tightened on his ear.

"Miss Loral please let go of Gilbert." Jack ordered Miss Loral quickly let go pushing Gilbert away. Gilbert rushed over to Jack's side.

"Then who…" Miss Loral's voice slowly died away as her gave fell to Vincent. "You!" She gasped. "Vincent was the one who did it! Didn't he? I knew that boy was nothing but mis-"

"Miss Loral!" Jack sharply cut her off, his gaze hardening and his smile falling. Miss Loral fell silent.

But Vincent knew what she was going to say.

He hung his head looking at the floor.

"Vincent." Jack knelt down beside the boy taking both of Vincent's hands in his. "Why don't you go get cleaned up."

Vincent nodded turning away slipping his hands out of Jack's. He hurried from the room, the feeling of Miss Loral glare at him spurring him on.

He slipped into the corridor walking down it quickly toward his room. Servants passed him, their gazes lingering on him, full of curiosity. Vincent kept his eyes trained on the floor but the many eyes bored into him making him feel uncomfortable and strange.

But that was what hey thought of him, strange, weird, misfortunate.

The stares became too much and as soon as he could Vincent slipped out of the corridor and into one of the many gardens of the mansion.

Vincent walked aimlessly through their narrow paths, just trying to get away from everyone, away from everything. The scent of flowers in the warm air was overwhelming anywhere he went, filling his nostrils with their sweet scents and bright colors filling Vincent's vision.

Vincent brushed past them taking a path that seemed un-used, the grass of the path growing a little bit too high. Bright Red rose's lined the road, growing more wildly here, vines of thorns visible and pushing into the walkway.

Roses, bright red drops of blood on vines of needles, a whole row of just those droplets of blood. Blood, like the scratches Gilbert had received earlier when trying to help his brother.

Blood, reminding Vincent of his failure.

Blood.

Vincent threw off his coat allowing it to fall onto the ground, the tea stain a large wet mark on its side. Vincent turned angrily on the flowers ripping off the roses scattering them everywhere.

Anger coursed through him. He had failed_ again_ he just wanted to be useful, just wanted to help. Wanted but failed. He had ruined it, had broken Jack's favorite tea set, hurt his brother, and made Miss Loral mad.

And she was right, he brought nothing but misfortune.

Vincent slashed at the flowers with his bare hand, a thorn pricking his fingers. He gave a small yelp jumping backward, glairing at the vines.

He stood breathing heavily, hot tears he hadn't even noticed falling wetting his cheeks. Petals of broken flowers lay around his feet, like a pool of blood.

Vincent angrily wiped his shirt sleeve across his face, scrubbing away the tears. His pounding heart beat slowly returned to normal, his breathing slowing down.

Anger and frustration still course through him but his destructive action to the flowers helped him calm, helped him clear his mind and center himself. Vincent bent down picking up his coat and shaking off the petals, watching as they fell onto the green grass.

From a little ways down the path there came a rustling. Vincent turned quickly toward it, peering at the vines. There was more rustling then the sound of a tinkling bell. Vincent drew nearer cautiously, slowly walking toward the rustling plants.

Suddenly a black head popped out, yellow cat's eyes watching him. Vincent froze staring at the black cat as it stared at him.

The cat mewed at him jumping out of the rose bush and landing on the ground its little golden bell tinkling. It continued to watch Vincent for a few moments before turning and strutting down the row.

Vincent knew the cat; it was Alice's, Cheshire. Vincent waited a moment before following after it, so as not to alert it to the fact he was following.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, or what he would do if he ever caught the cat, or caught up to it. But it was Alice's, and Alice had mocked him, made Gilbert angry and took up so much of Jack's time. If this was her cat surely he could get back at her…

The cat either didn't notice Vincent or didn't care. Vincent decided the later since he wasn't being that sneaky about following the cat and the cat didn't even glance back, it just focused ahead and flicked its tail from side to side, its little bell tinkling as it walked. It seemed so unconcerned about the boy.

What a cheeky cat.

The cat jumped out of the row of roses, disappearing from Vincent's view. He heard it meow annoyingly for a few moments before it suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked, sounding familiar.

Vincent pushed through the vines hanging over the end of the path stepping out of the rose path and onto a paved one.

He glanced around searching for where the cat had gone.

"Vincent!" Vincent turned around quickly, surprised at who had called his name. Jack stood on the path, seeming quite shocked at Vincent's sudden appearance, Cheshire was held in his arms purring gently.

Vincent could swear the cat was smiling at him, mocking him as he lounged in his master's arms.

"Master." Vincent dipped his head, trying to pull his coat behind his back before Jack saw him dragging it on the ground.

"I was not expecting to see you here!" Jack's shocked expression melted into a smile. "I was just going to see Alice, want to come along?"

Vincent stiffened looking away from Jack. "Not really…"

"Come on!" Jack came forward clasping Vincent's shoulder and turning him around toward the direction Jack had been heading. "It'll be fun."

"But Alice…" Vincent didn't finish his sentence, knowing if he did Jack would be angry at him for calling Alice mean things.

Jack chuckled. "I'm sure if you two just get to know each other you'll get along."

Vincent didn't really believe what Jack said but he remained silent allowing Jack to lead him away.

At least if he did come Alice's time with Jack would be ruined.

* * *

"Alice!" Jack called in opening the door to Alice's room. "I'm here!"

"Jack!" Alice jumped up from the couch running over to him. "You came! You're late though!" Alice frowned at him and pointed to the grandfather clock accusingly.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jack laughed rubbing his hand through his hair. "I picked up some other guests on the way here!"

Jack held out Cheshire which Alice took gladly, stroking the cat's soft fur.

"This guy wandered quite far." Jack said patting the cat's head fondly.

"You said guests?" Alice asked, looking up curiously at Jack. "Does that mean there are other guests?"

Vincent stood behind Jack, hiding behind him.

"That's right." Jack said grabbing Vincent's shoulder and forcing him out from behind him. "I brought Vincent along with me!"

Alice's face darkened, her lips drawing into a straight tight line, her eyes narrowing. "I don't want him here." She hissed glairing at Vincent.

Vincent glared back tightening his hands into fists.

"Now, now Alice." Jack said calmly. "You should be kind to your guests."

"I never wanted him here." Alice snapped back turning her face away from Vincent, snubbing him. "Besides…" Her voice softened and she looked up at Jack smiling. "This is our time together!"

Jack sighed. "Alice, today we have another addition, Vincent will be staying here."

"But-"

"No buts!" Jack shook a finger at Alice and smirked. "We'll have a fun time as always, I know you will be able to be a good hostess."

Alice was silent for a moment, glancing at Vincent, who still glared at her, and back to Jack.

"Fine," She said in a small voice. "I'll allow Vincent to stay, but only as long as he doesn't touch any of my dolls!"  
"Understand Vincent?" Jack took Vincent's dirty coat and slung it on the back of a nearby chair. Vincent's gaze roamed around the room at the many dolls perching on the shelves. He wished he did have his scissors with him so he could cut up all of Alice's filthy dolls and stuffed animals there and then.

"I understand." Vincent said.

"All right! Then let's have a tea party!"

* * *

"What a gorgeous day this is!" Jack said throwing open the window and taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

Vincent and Alice glared at each other from across the round table.

"It is very beautiful." Alice replied. "The flowers in our garden are beautiful."

"Master's roses are growing very well." Vincent added his words barbed with hostility toward Alice. "To bad you can't see them Alice, since you can't leave here."

Alice glared at him frowning deeply.

"Come on!" Jack waved his hand at the two as he sat down between them, as if to wave away the air of enmity hanging between the two. "Let's begin out tea party!"

He picked up the tea pot pouring come tea into Alice's cup. "Do you want any sugar; I already put some milk in?" He asked setting the pot down.

"A lump's of sugar please." Jack nodded dropping the sugar lumps into Alice's tea. Alice took the tea cup and saucer taking a few delicate sips of the tea.

Jack poured Vincent some tea. "Do you want sugar in your tea?"

"No."

"All right then." Jack began to pour his own tea, glancing at the two children, relieved by this break in their arguing, hoping it would last.

As Vincent took a few sips of his tea Alice set her tea cup and saucer down.

"So Jack," Alice was speaking in a pleasant tone, but Vincent watched her cautiously, he didn't trust her. "How did Vincent come to join us today?"

Jack's smile faltered, glancing between the glairing Vincent and the innocently smiling Alice. "We ran into each other on the way here."

"Where?"

Jack shifted his fork straighter beside his platter, Alice waiting for the answer to the simple question that at any other tea party would be harmless. "At the rose path, he and Cheshire walked out as I was walking by."

Alice's face darkened, her smile falling instantly. "Vincent was following Cheshire!" Alice cast a dark look toward Vincent, wrapping her arms protectively around the cat who was sitting in her lap. "What were you planning?"

"Who knows?" Vincent slyly said, though he himself didn't quite know what he planned.

Alice's glare hardened and she opened her mouth to object to Vincent.

"Who wants' some tarts?" Jack hastily interjected, holding up the platter of tarts.

"Tarts?" Alice perked up, looking away from Vincent to Jack, but she still held Cheshire protectively in her arms. "You brought in tarts!"

Jack winked at her. "Don't tell the cooks, I snuck them out of the kitchen."

"He stole them." Vincent said flatly, trying to stop the red coloring of Alice's happy face from appearing.

Jack chuckled. "I guess you could say it that way. The cook won't be too pleased with me." He winked at Alice. "Don't tell her I was the one who took them though."

Alice giggled, Vincent failed.

"Want one?"

"I would."

"All right!" Jack held out the platter toward Vincent. Vincent reached out to take some of the sweets.

"Hmph." Alice picked up her tea cup; eyes narrowed at Vincent as he took two tarts and began to eat them. "No manners," She took a sip of the tea slowly letting what she said sink in. "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything more from a mere street urchin."

"At least I'm not trapped in this stupid tower." Vincent mumbled from around the food.

Alice raised an eyebrow. "At least I am civilized."

"Tart's Alice?" Jack asked holding out the platter to her.

"No thank you Jack." Alice delicately set the tea cup down and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Seeing Vincent eat has rid me of my appetite."

Vincent self consciously wiped a few crumbs from around his mouth.

"Why don't we play a game then?" Jack set the platter of tarts down.

"Why not chess?" Vincent suggested.

"You only play that with two people." Alice pointed out.

"Good, then we don't need you." Vincent and Alice glared at each other.

"She's right Vincent, chess is out. How about another suggestion?"

"What about cards?"

"I don't like cards though Alice." Again Vincent and Alice engaged in a battle of glares.

"How about croquet?" Jack interrupted the two's battle, trying valiantly to get the two to stop fighting.

"Do you even know how to play croquet?" Alice demanded of Vincent.

"Of course I do." Vincent scoffed.

"Then we've agreed on something!" Jack said triumphantly. "I'll go set it up!" Jack jumped up and began walking away before anyone could object or argue. Doing the set up work by himself gave Alice and Vincent the perfect time to talk, unless they argued. He hoped they wouldn't kill each other.

The two at the table were silent for a while. Vincent had wanted to volunteer to help his master but Jack had left to quickly for him to say anything. So now he had to sit with horrible Alice.

Alice sat sipping tea, eyes shut and ignoring Vincent completely. Taking advantage of the fact that Alice wasn't looking Vincent took another tart and stuffed it in his mouth.

A few more moments went by before Alice set down her now empty tea cup and opened her eyes, staring directly at Vincent. Vincent stiffened, sitting up straighter.

"I don't see how you got Jack to bring you here," Alice said in an even tone, but Vincent could see the anger in her eyes. "But I know you came just to annoy me."

Vincent smirked. "Maybe."

Alice's lips twitched into a frown before she clamped them back into a straight line of indifference. "Jack only took you in because he felt sorry for you. That's all he feels for you, sorry."

"And that's not what he feels for you?" Vincent snapped back, not liking Alice's accusations.

"Of course not!" Alice giggled smiling at Vincent. "He likes me; he thinks I'm a special girl. You and your brother are just a charity case, you get in the way and bother him but he is just sorry for you so he keeps you."

"We are not a hassle!" Vincent slammed his hands against the table making the dishes clatter. "We aren't a charity case."

"Prove it!" Alice retorted.

"You prove you aren't a charity case too then!" Vincent declared pointing a finger at Alice.

"I'm not!" Alice stood up suddenly fuming, the poor unprepared Cheshire falling from her lap. "I'm not! I'm not!"

"You are!" Vincent declared standing up as well. His chair tipped over in his haste to stand clattering onto the ground.

"Jack cares for me! He could never care for a filthy urchin and a child who brings misfortune!"

"Take that back!" Vincent growled, eyes narrowing menacingly at Alice.

"No." Alice smirked.

Vincent wheeled around walking swiftly toward the book shelves.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked anxiously, taking a step around the table. "Vincent…"

Vincent reached up taking a china doll roughly by its arm and pulling it down from its perch.

"No!" Alice screamed as Vincent threw the fragile doll onto the tiled floor. The sound of shattering glass was satisfying to Vincent who smiled down at the doll who had landed face first on the floor.

"No!" Alice screamed again rushing toward the doll.

"What happened?" Jack ran into the room, stopping in shock as he saw the scene before him.

"H-he broke her!" Alice gulped out in between sobs. "G-get him out! I-I don't ever want to see him again!"

Jack came forward gently laying a hand on Alice's shoulder.

A pang of guilt swept through Vincent as Jack's eyes filled with sadness, frowning. He sighed and looked up at Vincent. Vincent bit the inside of his lip at the disappointment showing in Jack's eyes.

"Vincent, it would be best if you left. I'll be out in a bit."

Vincent hesitated then turned away from Jack rushing out, grabbing his jacket as he left.

It wasn't his fault. It was all that terrible Alice's fault. Vincent tried to convince himself of this. He had done nothing wrong. It was all her, all her…

Vincent walked on for a while, thinking nothing but that it was all her fault. Ingraining it in his mind, her fault, her fault, her fault…

The sound of a bell made Vincent looked up. Standing a few feet from him beside some bushes was a black cat. Her cat.

They stared at each other for a few moments before it turned and slinked away into the bushes and out of Vincent's sight.

He hated that cat, Vincent decided right there and then. And next time he saw it he would make sure he had scissors…

* * *

_This little oneshot was spurred on by the idea of Vincent try, and failing, to help his brother, the number one thing he wanted to do. But... that was to short and I didn't want to write another oneshot filled with angst (seems like I've been doing that recently...) so I came up with the idea of Jack trying to get Alice and Vincent to be friends... which could be fun to write. So I ran with that idea and this is want happened... Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
